She Knew
by Ashabadash
Summary: For months, I thought I was keeping my secret from her. But then I discovered that she knew. She knew, and She didn’t care. And that was the happiest day of my life. RLNT


**Synopsis: **Takes place sometime during HBP, when everyone is alive and happy. Tonks and Lupin have been dating for a few months and is beginning to want to back out because of his…"furry little problem." So he talks to Sirius.

**Author's Note: **In my mind, Sirius didn't die during OOTP; therefore, this story is very accurate! Lol, just something that inspired me on TV and I immediately thought, 'Oh my god, Lupin and Tonks!' so yea. I know a lot of people who read my stuff are going to be, 'Ash, just finish one of your stories!' But it's 2 am and I have my license test in like, 6 and a half hours so I'm freaking out and can't sleep. This is the result.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter sadly. That grace is Ms. Rowling's. I also don't own Moonlight, which is where the quote that inspired me is from.

* * *

**She Knew**

"Moony, you have to tell her mate," Sirius Black said one evening at Grimmauld place. He and Lupin were sitting in the kitchen, playing chess, waiting on any news of what was going on in the outside world. "It's been a couple of months and she's starting to wonder where you go once a month…"

Lupin merely shrugged and moved his knight to take one of Sirius' pawns. Sirius captured the knight without a second glace, making Lupin scowl.

"I don't know Sirius…" Lupin said slowly, not looking up from the game. Sirius rolled his eyes and snapped in front of Lupin's. "What?" he asked his friend.

"Are you going to break up with her over this?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot…" Lupin groaned. "I'll hurt her! What if I forget to take my potion again? Nymphadora deserves better than that…better than me."

"Don't let her hear you saying that…" Sirius said, moving his queen. "Check."

"What? That she deserves better than a god-forsaken _monster_ as a boyfriend? And I'm not in check you dolt."

"I meant her name, but that too…" Sirius said. "What if she doesn't care…?"

"She would," Lupin said surely.

"She won't," Sirius argued.

"She will."

"She won't!"

"Remus!"

"Sirius!"

"Checkmate!" Sirius jumped up. "I beat Lupin in Chess! I beat Lupin in Chess!" Lupin rolled his eyes and stood up. It was always good to let the old boy win once and a while. He was walking to the cupboard to find something to eat when Sirius stopped bouncing around. "Seriously mate…"

"Seriously what?" Lupin asked innocently. He had hoped his win in Chess would make his best friend forget their conversation. But there was no such luck.

"Seriously, tell her…" he said. Remus raised an eyebrow. The amount of times he had seen Sirius Black look serious like he did now could be counted on one hand. Lupin sighed in defeat.

"I'll think about it…" He said. Sirius shrugged.

"Fine with me, it's a full moon this weekend isn't it?" Lupin thought for a moment, then nodded.

"And?" Lupin asked as if not understanding. Just then, a young woman with bright pink hair apparated into the kitchen.

"And what?" Tonks asked cheerfully, sitting down and taking the lunch plate Sirius had just made for himself. Sirius scowled and was about to take the plate back when he looked at Lupin and changed his mind.

"And that's my cue to leave," Sirius said, pretending to ignore the look of death Remus was giving him. He stood up and walked out, winking at Lupin on the way. Lupin was about to say something when Tonks interrupted him.

"What's he on about?" she asked, taking a bite of Sirius' sandwich. Remus just rolled his eyes and sat next to his girlfriend. Sirius was right; he had to tell her. "You okay there Remus?" she asked.

"I need to tell you something…" Lupin sighed; he ran his hand through his hair and smirked. It was a trait he had picked up from James back in school.

"What is it?" Tonks asked, her hair changed to a deep purple, showing Remus that she was worried. Lupin sighed again, and wondered how he should tell her. After a few minutes, he figured he should just get it over with.

"I'm a werewolf 'Dora," he said as calmly as he could. He closed his eyes and waited for the expected scream. But she didn't. Instead she smiled at him and took another bite of her sandwich.

"Well finally…" she said. Remus looked at her in a state of pure confusion.

"Did you hear what I said?" Remus asked. "I'm a werewolf Nymphadora!" Again, he was shocked to see that she would only smile.

"I know Remus…" she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I figured it out a long time ago." Tonks said simply. Remus just looked at her in a state of surprise.

"You figured it out a long time ago??" he asked, not sure yet if he was furious or relieved. He decided to go with confused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured…" Tonks said, putting down the sandwich and turning to face her boyfriend. "That there was some reason to you keeping it a secret, and that you would tell me when you were ready."

"But then why are you still with me? Aren't you afraid that I'll hurt you? I'm a murderous WEREWOLF for Christ's sake!" Remus didn't really know where he was going with this; he just wanted 'Dora to understand what she was getting into.

"Seriously Lupin," Tonks smirked and rolled her eyes. "I know quite well you haven't killed anyone…"

"Yet…" Lupin interrupted. "It's a risk being near me Tonks. I could hurt you! And I don't want that to happen at all."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Her hair changed again, this time to its normal short length, but black, not pink. "It doesn't bother me Remus."

"I'm a _werewolf _Tonks…" Lupin said again, as if she wasn't listening properly.

"No you're not, you're Remus. You're smart, and kind, and sometimes a bit thick headed, but only because you care. And yea, you turn into a monster for a few hours a month, but you control it enough that you don't hurt those you love. You're a loyal friend, an amazing boyfriend, a…" She was going to continue but was suddenly occupied by Lupin kissing her.

After some time, they pulled apart, both wearing somewhat goofy grins. "Not that I mind, but what was that for?" Tonks asked her hair back to its normal bubble gum pink.

"For months, I thought I was keeping my secret from you, 'Dora. But now I discover that you knew. You knew, and you didn't care. And that makes this one of the happiest days of my life."

Tonks blushed and leaned in to kiss Lupin again. While the blissful couple was kissing, Sirius stepped back in the room and took his sandwich back from his cousin.

Hey, he was hungry!

* * *

**Author's Note (Part 2): **it took me 2 weeks to write this. This is strange, since it's only a couple of pages and I knew exactly how I wanted to write this. But I just kept stopping and doing something else, getting bursts of inspiration here and there. I swear I have ADD or something.

Anyway, I passed my driving test. So Happy! I'll stop boring you now so that you can review! (Hint hint).


End file.
